Two White Winged Tamers
by IrishDrifter
Summary: Alternate ending to Lessons from an Albino
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is an alternate ending to _Lessons from an Albino_, please read it first, better results!

Chapter 1

**3 hours later**

**Emiko made her way up to Daisuke's room to give Satoshi the news. "Is she okay?" Satoshi asked. Emiko wiped sweat from her brow, "I believe she'll survive…however it will take a long time for Sereva to recover, it will take tremendous devotion on your part Satoshi or she will die." Satoshi all but tripped over himself as he bounded downstairs to the room where Sereva lay. Tubes and needles were stuck into every inch of her arms, with an oxygen tube fixed into her nose. Seeing Sereva this way nearly broke Satoshi but he made himself go to her, the soft pink lips he had known were chapped and swollen, and the soft curls limp and dry. Gently Satoshi took Sereva's hand; it was cold and moist, too much like death, only the gentle beeping of the heart monitor told Satoshi she was breathing. The jump in the monitor startled Satoshi, "She knows you're there" said Daisuke from near the door. Satoshi smiled weakly at his friend, "Could you sit awhile?" he asked, his voice faltering. Daisuke crossed the room in five quick strides and Satoshi's tears immediately began to soak his shirt, without a word he comforted the only friend he had ever known, with the exception of Dark. The two boys took shifts, one watching for movement while his companion ate, slept, or stretched aching muscles. After nearly two weeks a miracle happened, Satoshi had laid his head on Sereva's stomach trying to rest when the limp hand in his tightened its grip. Slowly, not daring to believe it Satoshi looked into the pair of crimson eyes he loved so much. Feebly Sereva reached out for him, Satoshi embraced her warmly as she whispered into his ear. "When will I be able to leave this bed?" Satoshi chuckled weakly, "We'll just have to see what the doctor says" Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead he left to quickly return with Emiko. "Well Goddess bless!" she exclaimed, "I never would have thought…there must have been some prayers for you, Dearie". Sereva smiled, "Thank you so much for taking care of me Mrs. Niwa, I couldn't ever repay you; you've given me my life back". Emiko blushed at the unexpected praise, "It was nothing, truth be told I didn't expect you to survive, the young man standing beside you must love you very much" Sereva looked up at Satoshi, even though those words had never passed their lips it was as plain as the nose on their faces. Satoshi nodded, took her hand, and got down on one knee. "Sereva Slew…will you marry me? I know I have nothing to offer you but I hope we can spend many happy years together…even if we have to sleep in a barn with the horses we love". Then he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, inside was a ring with a horseshoe and a horse's head in the middle, the shoe's edge had small diamonds set around it. Satoshi looked into Sereva's crimson eyes afraid of what he might see, the revolt, hate, or refusal of a woman he thought loved him. However, as he watched a tear fell from her eye, "Of course I'll marry you Satoshi, of course I will," she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her around the wires. Emiko clapped softly, crying tears of her own, Daisuke held his mother tightly as if she might break. He had confided to Satoshi that he only wished her the love of her husband that had walked out of their lives twice, so he would give up his skills as an artist to stay with her forever. Sereva turned to Emiko, "How long before I can get out of bed and we can plan this wedding together?" she asked. Emiko looked at her with confusion. Gently Sereva explained, "As I've said, you saved my life and the lives of those to come…asking you to be my mother in the rest of our years is the very least joy I can give you". Emiko began crying again, and embraced her new daughter, Daisuke clapped Satoshi on the back, "In a perfect world the geeks get the girls, isn't that right Satoshi?" he kidded. The small family laughed until they cried, just happy to be a family. **

**Six months later**

**The day was perfect, sunny, warm and breezy. Satoshi stood beside the priest, sweating bullets, any moment he would see his bride. The music began and Daisuke appeared with Sereva on his arm. Her white wedding dress had been tinted and cut so accent her hair, skin, eyes, and to hide the ugly scars from the accident that sparked this day. Satoshi's breath caught in his chest, never had Sereva looked so beautiful. As Daisuke led her down the aisle, Sereva looked back into Emiko's eyes and smiled, silently thanking her for every thing. Tears ran freely down Emiko's face as she realized she was a hero for two children. Finally, Sereva stood beside Satoshi; Daisuke kissed her cheek through the veil before taking his place beside the groom. The priest began the ceremony; however, the bride and groom just looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Do you Satoshi Hiwatari take Sereva Slew as your wedded wife?" asked the priest. "I do" was Satoshi's answer, slipping the wedding band on her finger. "Do you Sereva Slew take Satoshi Hiwatari to be your wedded husband?" "I do" the Albino answered, slipping Satoshi's band on his finger. The priest smiled, "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Satoshi lifted Sereva's veil, "This is the day we've waited our whole lives for," Sereva whispered as Satoshi kissed her. The audience applauded and got to their feet, only a blind man could not see this was a match made in heaven. Then Satoshi heard a voice that had not spoken in a long time, _"So this is what you really want Satoshi?" _Krad asked silently. "_More than the air in my lungs" _was the answer. With that Krad left Satoshi forever, Satoshi would slightly miss the blond angel and pity the one he found next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**One year and Nine months later**

**(December 24)**

**Sereva stood in Emiko's living room in front of a large Christmas tree hanging garland and struggling to reach the top. Emiko took it from her gently scolding, "None of that with the baby so close to coming" Sereva smiled and obeyed, silently hoping Satoshi and Daisuke would return soon, the pains had begun and Emiko would coach her through the birthing process. After more than an hour, the pain had become so great that Emiko had helped Sereva into bed and franticly called Satoshi. "Where are you?" she said franticly, "Sereva's body can not handle this without support" Satoshi's voice came out ragged, "I'm on my way" It took the two men perhaps ten minutes to arrive from the local décor store where they had been doing some last minute decoration shopping. Sereva began to loose hope, her body was failing her again and there was nothing she could do except wait for Satoshi. She was just about to give up when Satoshi and Daisuke came into the room, faces as white as her hair. With her brother and husband on either side, holding her hand Sereva found the strength to go on. "One more push, Sereva!" Emiko gasped as she saw the head beginning to crown. Biting into her lip hard enough to bring blood Sereva gave the last push. Emiko cried, "You have a beautiful girl!" Quickly she wrapped the squalling baby in a blanket and handed her to Satoshi, "Sereva, you have another one, twins, now one more time," Emiko said weakly. Within fifteen minutes, a boy and girl lay nestled in their parents' arms, pale with small dog-ears, the girl with blue and the boy with white. Satoshi kissed Sereva's forehead, "We have identical twins…I can not believe it" Daisuke chuckled as Sereva passed her daughter to him, "And if their parents are any indication they'll both be trouble!" They all chuckled, a white snow had begun to fall, it was the first of many family Christmases. "What shall we name them?" Satoshi asked Sereva later when they were up with a late night feeding; gently Satoshi bounced his hungry daughter as Sereva breast-fed the other. "I am not sure", Sereva whispered huskily, looking at Satoshi in the moonlight, "What was your father's name?" Satoshi pondered for a moment, "Inyan" he answered finally. "My mother's name was Lorrayne…do you think that will work?" Sereva asked softly. Satoshi smiled and kissed her, "That would be just fine" **

**Fourteen years later**

**"I'll race you home!" Lorrayne called to her brother. Laughing they both dashed into the house to meet their grandmother in the doorway, "What have I told you about running in the house?" The teenagers mumbled an apology and entered the kitchen to find their mother. No sooner had they spoken two words when they crumpled to the floor and began to change shape. "SATOSHI COME QUICK!" Sereva called; dropping the plate, she had been drying and knelt beside her children. Satoshi entered the kitchen as the figures rose, Inyan had become a large white winged wolf and Lorrayne a golden eyed, white winged angel. The pair stared menacingly at each other. Tears flowed freely down Sereva's face, she had hoped this would not happen but it did and now she and Satoshi could only help them through it and find a cure. Daisuke looked along in horror with Emiko as they prepared for the long road ahead.**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this alternate ending to Lessons from an Albino. My tears over Sereva's death were dried with her survival yet flowed freely as the twins were destined to fight each other. This will actually be published on please read and review. I hope to hear from you!_**


End file.
